Walk, Don't Run
by CoffeeSyndrome
Summary: It was winter. When supposedly everything was cold, isolated, quiet. But unfortunately it was loud as always, and the streets were crowded with people. Oh how he hated the city. MukuHiba.


Herro, this is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm a little nervous.

Reviews will be appreciated so much!

* * *

Specks of white fluttered through the air, covering anything it could possibly can. The flakes floated along the strands of his hair and contrasted lovely against the dark locks. He walked along the slightly dusted paths, leaving traces of footprints in the snow. It was winter. When supposedly everything was cold, isolated, quiet. But unfortunately it was loud as always, and the streets were crowded with people. Oh how he hated the city.

He glanced off when something caught his attention, a movement, someone running. By the looks of it, it was just some punk kid running from trouble. The kid pushed his way through the crowded, and shoved the young man out of the way. Damn kids. He was tempted to say something to this silver-haired boy, but immediately gave up on the efforts. He didn't need to tell some punk-ass off, it'll be a waste of his time. He turned his head sharply, letting strands fall onto his face just to brush them back and continued on his way.

He was walking towards the park. It was too cold so there shouldn't be any kids causing a fuss around the playground or anything. It was hopefully going to be peaceful and relaxing. The trees surrounding the sidewalk were all dormant, no sprouts of small buds or any sign of life was found on the trees whatsoever. They shouldn't be growing for another few months or so. A few pigeons cooed around looking for scraps of anything edible, and a stray cat stalked the birds, hoping for a meal. What was left of the dead leaves that lined the streets fluttered by as he walked the path. Children were running towards the park, and gave a simple "Excuse me." when the passed by the young man.

The park was just up ahead. As he made his way into the park area he sat down quietly on a bench and just looked around. Across from him, sitting on a bench was an old man, feeding birds. By the looks of it, feeding birds wasn't his only priority, the old man's eyes would wonder towards younger girls walking around the park, but then his gaze would return to the birds. He threw the seeds too far and a few landed at the feet of the younger man. Only one bird bothered to scramble towards the stray seeds. It was puffy and yellow, looked strange for a wild bird, but there was others of it's kind nearby. The puffball looked up at the boy, chirping happily. The boy looked back, and just gave a slight smile. He got up, the park was crowding, it was getting annoying. As he got up the small bird fluttered towards him, continuing to chirp. The young man just stared at the bird and tried to shoo him off, but the winged animal was persistent and stayed near his foot.

"I think the bird likes you." The old man stated as he looked of in another direction. "Maybe you should keep him, as a pet." he smiled.

The young man just looked at the man. 'The man's only here to check out young girls, he's only here for perverted kinks, what would he know about birds.' the boy thought as he picked up the bird and cradled the creature in his hand. The old man looked at him and smiled. He continued to feed the other birds nearby, while catching up on his other job.

He stepped into untouched snow as he made his way to an apartment complex. The snow was starting to pile up and his footprints became more noticeable, with his free hand he brushed his dark hair back, wet with melted snow, and continued walking. He could hear footsteps creeping up on him, a child with a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck walked past the dark haired man. The child realized something, and slowed to a stop, pondering for a minute, then skipped happily towards the dark haired stranger.

"What a nice bird!" the young boy smiled as he petted the fluff ball. He continued on his way and waved back to the young man. He just slyly grinned and looked down at the bird, as he started walking towards the buildings again.

When he reached the apartment, he unlocked his door and walked into the room, setting the bird gently on the table. The bird fluttered around the table looking around the room, and chirped happily. The young man collected a sketchpad and a few colored pencils and sat down in a chair next to the table. The bird looked at him curiously as he scribbled on the clean white pages. The creature stayed as still as possible for the next few moments and the dark haired boy just glanced at the bird every once in awhile. He was peacefully drawing the bundle of feathers when an obnoxious ringing disrupted him. He sat up and walked towards to phone and answered.

"Hello." he stated plainly.

A laugh came from the other end of the receiver. Seductive or sadistic, the man couldn't tell. "Kyouya Hibari?" the voice said with enthusiasm.

"Hn? Yes, what do you want?" Kyouya said dryly as he brushed back his hair from getting into his face.

"I heard you were an artist around here."

"Whose calling?"

"A future customer, of course." the voice laughed again.

"I'm going to ask again, whose calling?"

"I'm wondering if you can do a portrait for me." A change of subject.

"That doesn't tell me your name."

"That's unimportant at the moment. I'm calling about getting a portrait done."

"I'm hanging up."

"I'm willing to pay double what you usually make."

He stopped himself from hanging up the phone. "Well, get on with it, what do you want."

A laugh once more. "My sweet little sister's birthday is coming up. I'm curious if you are willing to paint her for a fair price? I want this to be a special present."

"It's possible. I need you name." Kyouya started to scribble some notes down onto a scrap sheet of paper.

"Mukuro Rokudo." the other man stated, with the name carefully rolling off his tongue.

"This isn't going to be cheap."

"Money's no object. I'd also like this to be a surprise, do you think you can work with a photo?"

"Sure whatever."

"I can drop it off at your apartment tomorrow."

"I'll be home." he said quickly before he hung up the phone.

Kyouya Hibari hated interacting with people. Which is why he pursued an artistic career, unfortunately he can't lock himself from people as often as he liked, as customers constantly demanded things. They didn't come often, but then they did, Kyouya found it tedious and stressful.

Tomorrow he'd have to see a customer. From the phone conversation, Kyouya expected it'll be just as annoying.

* * *

I'm trying to shove random characters in here and there, if you don't mind.

If you couldn't figure it out, the characters mentioned besides Hibari and Mukuro were Birds (Mukuro's henchman) and Fuuta. Oh, and Gokudera How'd I forget him.


End file.
